


something lovely and new

by teaforest



Series: nacre [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaforest/pseuds/teaforest
Summary: Necessity is the mother of innovation when one wants to celebrate a romantic holiday/birthday with their fiancé despite being thousands of kilometers apart for business.(While written and listed as part of a series, this can be read as a standalone.)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: nacre [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	something lovely and new

**Author's Note:**

> Me: wow I have ~23k of angst written up and it's Victor's birthday. should I wait to post it, or...?  
> Me: oh wait there was a super cute birthday celebration I never wrote. perfect! :D
> 
> Long story short, this is a missing scene from hanadama, immediately post chapter 2. For those unfamiliar with the main work of this series, it is _not_ necessary to read it to understand the timeline of this piece. All you need to know is that this is post-season 1 when Victor and Yuuri are first separated for their respective nationals.
> 
> As for hanadama readers, an update and another (!!) side-fic will be posted in the next few days. I'm sorry ahead of time, please take this as a peace offering.
> 
> (This is officially the shortest thing I've ever written and I don't know what to do with myself.)

**_Post All-Japan 2016 - Osaka, Japan_ **

Yuuri makes it back to his hotel room with a minute to spare.

Chest heaving, he runs his hand through his hair as he leans against the door for a moment to catch his breath before diving for his luggage's side pocket. He scrambles for the box he'd stashed in there, fumbling with the cardboard as he tears it open and sticks his fingers around the item in the packaging plastic to pull it free.

It's a dumb idea. It is _definitely_ a dumb idea. But he'd been struck by it after scrolling through Instagram one too many times, seeing links to vaguely similar concepts being shared across social media, and if he can't be with Victor on his birthday then he's going to do the next-best thing.

He wonders if the cake will get to Victor's room in time. He wonders if the flowers he'd spent way too long trying to make sure were right are too boring when Victor gets thousands of them thrown at him every year. He wonders if Victor would just prefer to sleep and rest after what's undoubtedly been a long, stressful week after so many months of relative peace and quiet tucked away in Hasetsu.

But he promised Victor a dance at the banquet for his birthday, and Yuuri has broken _enough_ promises to Victor because of his second-guessing and self-doubt.

His phone chimes just as he's figured out how to attach the damn thing to it. He startles, nearly dropping the whole thing, but catches himself and shakily swipes his thumb over the screen to accept the call.

" _Yuu~ri!_ " immediately trills at him in greeting, excitement bubbling through the line, and the knot in Yuuri's chest loosens with a flush. " _Yuuri, what is all this? There's a cake and a gift basket, and the flowers? Did you really find a place that had chamomile flowers?_ "

Yuuri coughs. "I, um. Thought you'd be sick of roses after..." He gestures loosely to the Russian Olympics jacket still on Victor's shoulders, the ribbon around his neck and the medal that hangs from it.

Victor coos, the pink flush Yuuri's gotten so familiar with over the past few months spreading past the bridge of his nose and the apples of his cheeks.

" _Thank you so much, Yuuri,_ " Victor says, blue eyes warm and glowing. " _Your comeback and reclaiming your National title would have been enough, but you went and did all this for me, too?_ "

Yuuri laughs a little, embarrassed but pleased. Victor had mentioned in the past that as much as he did like the different flowers that were thrown to him after performances and handed to him during victory ceremonies, the one he never saw was the one he most associated with love and devotion: a simple wildflower, plentiful in Russia, but often what his own father would bring home to his mother when she was in no shape to leave the house. Finding someplace that carried them had taken some work, especially as slammed as flower shops tend to be around this time of year, but it had been worth it for the awe and delight on Victor’s face just now.

" _And-- oh, I can't believe you._ " Victor barks another laugh and holds up the tin, shaking it and raising a brow at Yuuri with a grin. " _You really couldn't let it go, could you?_ "

"I did lose them and made us walk around another hour," Yuuri defends himself with. "It's the least I could do?"

Victor shakes his head, setting the candied nuts down out of frame with a painfully fond smile on his face. " _I think the rings more than made up for that, darling._ "

Yuuri feels his face warm, the corners of his own smile pulling into his cheeks as his thumb automatically moves to rub against the gold band. Sometimes, he still feels like the past year's been one long, elaborate dream. Moments like this are what keeps him anchored.

" _And the cake?_ " Victor turns the phone to show the small pastry box on the table, carefully unfolded to form its own tray and showcase the delicate-looking cake inside. It doesn't have the same impact as the whipped cream and sugar-dusted strawberries Yuuri had hoped for, but the neat columns of ladyfingers seemingly held together by the red ribbon around it and its matching bow still looks nice. " _How did you find a place that would deliver this while I was gone?_ "

"Yurio helped," Yuuri admits, scratching his cheek. "I may owe him a few favors for this."

" _Oh, you definitely do,_ " Victor says, eyes twinkling. " _Hm, I feel so spoiled. I'm taking a few shots of all this before I forget. Do you mind?_ "

"Oh, no. Go ahead, take your time! I can wait."

Victor hums as he switches over to his camera, the soft shutter chiming several times. Yuuri takes this opportunity to stand and fiddle with things on his end, carefully adjusting the stick attached to his phone to the appropriate length and making sure his music player is on the right playlist. He stamps down on the embarrassment attempting to resurface. He's too far in to be getting cold feet.

" _Okay, I should have enough,_ " he hears Victor continue, still unaware of what Yuuri has planned. " _Now I have to ask, why in the world is there a bluetooth speaker in the gift bask--?_ "

It's so unusual to hear Victor cut himself off or trail off, so Yuuri figures the small burst of pride is warranted. Victor falters at the sight of him as the music finally syncs and they're both hearing the exact same song, the curious humor in his eyes going slack and quickly being replaced between blinks with something stunned and frail and hopeful.

Somehow, Yuuri finds the courage to grin, sheepish as it is. "Surprise? I know I promised you a dance, but obviously I can't, um. Actually be there for it. S-so I thought that this was the best way to get around that?"

It is _really_ a stupid idea -- simulating dancing together using Facetime and a selfie stick so Yuuri actually looks his correct height to Victor and vice-versa -- but since the world keeps finding ways to force the two of them apart, he's going to keep searching for ways to circumvent that. Even if this is awkward as hell and he has to keep one arm up unsupported for the duration of this, it's a small price to pay so long as it makes Victor happy.

Victor sucks in a shaky breath, his right hand coming up to press his fingertips over the curves of his mouth. His eyes water just enough to make them sparkle more like jewels than they usually do, but the crinkles around them and the pink flush of Victor's skin gives away the smile growing just out of sight, the gold of his ring gleaming in the soft light of his hotel room. Just like that, Yuuri knows this whole juggling act was worth it.

So he clears his throat, trying to ignore the heat in his face and the strain of his own grin, and says, "So, um. Dance with me, Victor?"

" _Oh, Yuuri,_ " Victor manages, just barely managing to muffle the honey-thick tone in his voice. " _No one's ever done anything like this for me, and you just-- come up with this out of nowhere? Just to keep your promise to me when we could've waited for when we were together again?_ "

Yuuri feels the blood rush to his cheeks and ears, and he swallows. "I mean... it surprised you. Right? I-I mean, if you're too tired, I understand! We can do it the other way and just keep talking or--!"

Victor's laugh is rich and warm, knocking Yuuri's nervous fussing off-kilter. " _Of course I want to dance with you, you wonderful man! I don't think either of us have much room though, do we?_ "

"It's fine," Yuuri hears himself say with slightly more confidence than he's feeling. "We'll go slow. It'll probably be easier that way, actually..."

" _God, I love you,_ " Victor sighs, sounding dreamy. Yuuri sputters, nearly losing his grip on the selfie stick. Victor laughs again. " _Hey now, don't go dropping me so soon! Or are you still looking for ways to sweep me off my feet?_ "

Yuuri huffs, ignoring the way his cheeks ache. "I'll dip you if I want, even if I'm thousands of kilometers away."

" _Is that what we're calling it?_ " Victor's voice drops to a velvety purr, " _Well then, Yuu~ri. Why don't you prove it?_ "

It feels just as silly as Yuuri expected. Without another body there to gauge his steps and the stutter of technology adding seconds between their respective ends, they're not exactly in sync as he'd like. More than once Victor gets that twinkle in his eye that's Yuuri's only warning before he goes off-script, dropping his hand with his phone quickly to simulate his own faux-dips or doing small single jumps so Yuuri has to follow along, bending back or spinning the stick with a flick of his wrist. The music plays on regardless, and as the clock strikes midnight they both fall onto their respective beds giggling.

Victor's hair splays soft and unearthly around his head even from the relatively unflattering angle Yuuri has of him, the faintest peek of his collarbones and chest he can see breathing deep from their bit of silly fun. His blue eyes are warm and bright, nearly glowing under the long silver of his lashes. Pink flushes his pale skin, dusting across his sharp cheekbones and the delicate arch of his nose.

He's completely and utterly beautiful and Yuuri feels like he should be guilty for keeping him all to himself, but Victor is the one who chose him in the end. Even if it takes the rest of his life, Yuuri will make sure he doesn't make Victor regret one second of it.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Yuuri whispers into the receiver.

Victor's eyes light up at the endearment, fully aware it doesn't come naturally to Yuuri like it does to him.

" _Merry Christmas, darling,_ " Victor echoes back.

They'll properly reunite in six days, the first step into the rest of their lives. Yuuri can't wait to see him in person again.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they have phone sex, but _I'm_ not writing it.
> 
> Yuuri's gifts to Victor are as follows:  
> \- [A bouquet of chamomile flowers](https://www.russianflora.com/product/Bouquet-of-White-Camomiles). Yes, they're effectively small daisies. It's cute.  
> \- [A Charlotte Russe cake](https://www.epicurus.com/food/recipes/charlottkacharlotte-russe/6617/), made in a single-serving size. This is in lieu of the more "traditional" [Japanese Christmas cake](https://cookingwithdog.com/recipe/christmas-cake/), in Yuuri's mind.  
> \- [Caramelized walnuts](https://caputos.com/product/caramelized-walnuts-spain-1-2-lb/), because I think I'm funny.  
> \- There is no unique model for the bluetooth speaker or the selfie stick. Use your imagination.


End file.
